


Evergreen

by goldfishsunglasses



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Smut, but it's okay phil's there, but like, dan has a minor crisis, its not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/goldfishsunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Phil turned 23, they were still new, but so in love and Dan didn’t even blink at Phil’s age. When Phil turned 24, Dan started to notice, but only because he liked to brag about his older boyfriend. When Phil turned 25, there wasn’t much of a shared celebration. When Phil turned 26, Dan was too preoccupied with fixing their relationship to care. 27 and 28 were relatively harmless, but somehow, 29 seemed infinitely older than 28, and Phil’s age finally started to matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serconstance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serconstance/gifts).



> this was originally going to be from phil’s pov, but i couldn’t accurately describe what is feels like to turn 29, and it just wasn’t working out. i can, however, write from the pov of a 24 year old witnessing it, so here you go :p

**_“…your soul could never grow old…”_ **

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

Dan groaned and covered his head with a pillow, trying to ignore the insistent vibrations of his phone, but they wouldn’t give up

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

He fumbled blindly for it, silently cursing whoever was calling him this early. Looking down at the screen he saw that it was…blank. It was blank which meant…

 _Buzz Buzz B–_  
He managed to grab Phil’s phone from the other nightstand, trying his best not to wake him. Dan hoped Phil wouldn’t mind if he answered, he wanted to let the birthday boy sleep in as long as possible.

“Hi, Mrs. Les–Kathryn. No, he’s still sleeping, yes we’re still leaving tomorrow morning, no, I didn’t lose the tickets, yes, I’ll tell him when he gets up, no, I promise I didn’t keep him up late, okay, alright, tell them hello, bye, we’ll see you tomorrow!” He finished brightly, hanging up the call and setting Phil’s phone down next to his own.

He turned to look at Phil, who was still snoring softly, mouth agape and drooling slightly. Dan carefully wiped it away with his thumb and leaned in to kiss Phil, who stirred, rolled over, and very softly…punched Dan in the face. The resulting yelp snapped Phil from his slumber, and he met Dan’s glare with bleary eyes.

“I did it again, didn’t I?”

“What do you think?”

“You were watching me sleep, weren’t you?”

“No. Maybe. Yes, okay, but you still need to learn to keep your giant hands to yourself.”

“Your giant head should stop getting in the way of my normal-sized hands.”

“I hate you.” Dan said as he lay back down.

“I know. Hey, I had that dream again.“

"The army one?”

“No, the one where my legs got cut off.”

“Worried about something?”

“I don’t think so, at least not once I realized they were still there.”

“Your feet?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t you think I would have noticed if something happened to your feet? Especially considering you’re constantly pushing your freezing cold toes against my leg in the middle of the night.“

“What, like this?” Phil asked, pressing a foot against Dan’s calf. Dan jerked his leg away, still glaring at Phil, who just looked amused. He scooted closer to get Dan’s other leg, and his erection brushed Dan’s thigh. The sensation was a familiar one, and while it occasionally resulted in morning sex, they were past the point of constantly humping like rabbits, and could usually ignore it. This morning, however, was a special one.

“Want help?” Dan asked, gesturing towards Phil’s crotch. Phil followed his hand, and looked surprised, like he hadn’t even realized he was hard.

"You don’t have to.”

"But it’s a birthday tradition.”

"It’s a silly tradition.”

“Shut up and let me blow you already.”

“If you insist.” Phil laughed softly as he pushed the covers down past his hips. Dan moved to straddle him, and snorted as he pulled Phil’s cock out of his pajama pants, and snorted.

“Can’t believe I’m in love with a guy who wears Muppet pajamas to bed.”

“Can’t believe I’m in love with a guy who begs to suck me off, and then stops to make fun of me.”

“I’m not making fun of you, I’m making fun of your pants.”

“Still…”

“Here, let me make it up to you.”

Dan crawled under the covers, and Phil threw them back, not wanting to miss anything. He fumbled for his glasses on the nightstand and put them on. Dan came into focus, and Phil propped himself up on his elbows just in time to see Dan dragging his tongue up Phil’s cock. He circled the tip with his tongue before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently, trying to build Phil up slowly. Phil braced himself for Dan to take his cock fully, and frowned when Dan raised his head.

“By the way, your mum says Happy Birthday.”

“Please don’t bring up my mum right now.”

“Sorry, just didn’t want to forget.”

“You could have waited until we were done.”

“Probably.” Dan shrugged, wrapping his fingers around the base of Phil’s cock and lowering his head back down. He rubbed the sensitive tip against the inside of his cheek, and smirked when he felt Phil’s grip on his hair tighten. Phil didn’t even have to tell him what felt good anymore, at this point Dan just knew, and he released his hold on Phil’s cock, allowing him to push Dan’s head down.

Normally, Dan called the shots when it came to blowjobs, but this was Phil’s birthday, and if he wanted to fuck Dan’s mouth, well, Dan didn’t mind. He relaxed his throat as Phil thrust his hips up. Dan unconsciously brought his hands behind his back, crossing them loosely at the wrist and giving Phil full control. Eyes watering, he managed to glance up at Phil, and groaned. Phil’s head was thrown back, and his glasses were sliding down his nose. He wasn’t one to be loud in bed, but every so often a moan would slip out, sending a tingle down Dan’s spine. Phil joked that he seemed to get off on Phil’s pleasure more than his own, and while Dan would laugh along with him, Phil was right.  
Dan tapped Phil’s hip, and Phil released his hold, finally allowing Dan to lift his head. He gasped and sputtered before lowering his head back down, letting Phil continue. His breathing stuttered, a sign that he was close, and Dan closed his lips around Phil’s cock as he came down his throat. Dan swallowed, and pulled off, giving Phil’s softening cock one last kiss. He smiled up at him innocently.

“Happy Birthday,” He said, licking the remaining bits of cum off his lips, “I hope you liked your present.”

“It was decent.” Phil deadpanned, earning him a swat on the thigh from Dan.

“D’you want me to…” He gestured towards Dan’s still-prominent erection.

“Nah, I’m okay.“

Phil nodded, and took Dan’s hand, interlacing their fingers, rubbing his thumb over the pad. He relished these lazy days, the ones with no responsibilities, nowhere to be, just him and Dan, and…

“Nope, none of that today, we’ve got places to be.” Dan said, climbing out of bed and attempting to bring Phil along with him. Phil starfished on the bed, making it harder for Dan to move him, and Dan gave up, his earlier glare making a comeback. It softened when Phil got out of the bed and allowed Dan to lead him to the bathroom.

“I thought we were going to spend the day here before we went to my parents tomorrow?”

“Let’s say…completely hypothetically of course…”

“Oh, of course.” Phil cut in. Dan shot him a look before continuing.

“Let’s say I planned something for today. Would you be mad?”

“Not unless it was a party, you know I don’t want a big party.”

“No, of course not, just lunch with some friends.”

“Well, I guess that’s okay. But you still owe me Buffy and pizza.”

“I know.”Dan grinned, leaning forward to kiss Phil, who held out a hand to stop him.

“Go brush your teeth.”

“But…kisses.” Dan pouted.

“I’m not exactly keen on tasting myself, plus you have morning breath.”

“So do you.”

“I’m not the one demanding kisses.”

“Fine.”

He stalked off to the bathroom, and smiled when he heard Phil’s familiar footsteps behind him. They brushed their teeth in comfortable silence, taking turns spitting in the sink. Phil wiped his mouth on a flannel, and handed it to Dan, who took it and cleaned his own face. Even after six years, this level of domesticity still felt foreign to Dan, the fact that someone could see him spit in the sink, or use the toilet, or smell his morning breath, and still love him, was hard to wrap his mind around. Phil went to turn on the water, leaving Dan’s reflection alone in the mirror. Dan stared at it for a minute too long, before shaking his head and joining Phil. They took turns under the spray, and helped wash each others backs, but Phil took more time in the shower (something Dan constantly teased him for), and Dan always finished before Phil. He exited the shower, and grabbed a towel, rubbing it briskly all over his body, before trading it for a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt.

“What cereal do you want?” He asked, sticking his head back in.

Phil jumped at Dan’s sudden reappearance, but collected himself in time to answer.

“Shreddies, please.”

“We’re out.”

“No, we’re not,” Phil insisted, “I left enough for one bowl.”

“Ha! Ahaha ha! Busted!”

“Oops.”

“You’d think I would expect this by now, Lester.”

“I’m honestly surprised you don’t.”

“One very last bowl of Shreddies, coming right now.” Dan said, finally leaving the bathroom.

“Thank you!” Phil called up the stairs.

Dan was just settling into his spot on the couch when Phil entered, holding a cup of coffee possessively, still clad in his brightly colored pjs, despite the fact that he’d already showered. Dan knew it was partially to rile him up, but he chose to reject the challenge and handed Phil his bowl. Phil balanced it precariously on his lap as he sipped his coffee, waiting for Dan to start up the anime. They’d just started a new one, “Magi”, and were enjoying it a lot. They pulled out their laptops, and put their feet up in perfect synchronization that would weird most people out, but was perfectly normal for them, and prepared to look at all of Phil’s birthday wishes on his various social medias.

“You take Twitter, and I’ll wade through Tumblr for you.” Dan offered.

Phil nodded in agreement, and they began scrolling. For the most part, Dan’s journey through the AmazingPhil tag was a pleasant one. In between the creative edits and thoughtful videos, though, were the comments. Little things about how Phil was almost 30 now and how strange it was that he wasn’t “settled down”. A few even went so far as to point out that maybe it was Dan who prevented that from happening. Theories were beginning to pop up, the most prominent being that Dan was just too young for that, and Phil wasn’t. Dan never stopped to think about their age difference very often, but today it seemed enormous. Did Phil want those things? Did he want those things? Dan had never said “no”, at least not explicitly, but he’d always assumed he and Phil were on the same page when it came to their plans for the future. Now, he wasn’t so sure. Dan looked around at their lounge, at their shared collection of plushies and figurines and other miscellaneous crap, and it suddenly all felt very childish. He thought back to his own pre-birthday crisis, and wondered how Phil was so calm right now. Finally, Dan couldn’t keep it in any longer, and he nudged Phil’s sock-covered foot with his own bare one.

“What’s it like? Getting older, I mean. Is it weird?”

“People get older all the time, Dan.” Phil reminded him.

“But you’re 29 now.”

“So people keep telling me.”

“You didn’t answer the question.”

“It’s really not that old. I suppose if you’re 15, or apparently, 24, it seems like it, but it’s really not. Plus, Buffy is 35 and she still kicks ass.”

“Buffy is fictional.”

“Don’t be a dick.” Phil said, shoving Dan gently. Dan shoved him back, and fell silent again. The room was quiet, except for the tv and the sound of their chewing, until Dan decided to voice another worry.

“We start dying at 25, you know.’

“I don’t think I quite believe that.”

“No, it’s just your cells–”

“Dan I don’t think–”

“But I read it on Wikipedia!”

Before Dan knew what was happening, Phil had set both their bowls on the coffee table, and cupped his cheeks, pulling him in for a quick, sweet, kiss. He pressed his forehead to Dan’s, his expression suddenly serious.

“Whether you believe you start dying at birth, or at your 25th birthday, it doesn’t really matter because I’ve passed both. And I plan to stick around for a while, thank you very much.”

“But, you’ll be 30 next year, doesn’t that scare you?”

“Should it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Does it scare you?”

“A little bit.” Dan admitted.

“It never used to bother you before.”

“I know, it’s just…you’re almost 30.”

“So you keep saying,” Phil said wryly, “and I’d like to point out that I’m not 30 yet, and most of our friends have already hit that milestone, the latest being Louise.”

“Yeah, but Louise is a mum.”

“That’s true, but she’s one of the only–wait, is that what this is about?”

“No.”

“Dan…”

“No, not really, not at first, but…do you…do you ever think about it?”

“What, becoming a mum? I don’t think I’ve exactly go the right equipment. You of all people should know.” Phil said with a wink, which Dan ignored.

“But what if…what if one day you decide you want all of that? I don’t want to hold you back.”

“Hold me back…hold me back? Dan, if and when I ever felt the need to do the whole ‘kids and dog and house with the koi pond’ thing, it would obviously be a mutual decision. You’re my partner, partners make decisions together, and I would always discuss those things with you, which by the way we have, and I thought we were on the same page. We’re adults, and we make adult choices, and we make adult choices as a team.”

“I know, I know, just…I’ve always felt you’re not a real adult until, like, 26.”

Phil considered this for a moment.

“What exactly is a ‘real adult’?”

“Not me.”

“You’re an adult.”

“No, I’m not. Not in the same way you are. You’re so much more mature, you always have been, you can keep your emotions in check, you don’t get flustered when it comes to all of the business…stuff we have to deal with. When something is broken, you’re the first one to try and fix it, despite how much you loathe that damn cordless hammer drill. Even at 25 you were more of an adult than I am right now.”

“I had to be.” Phil said quietly.

Dan stopped, this was not the path he’d intended to go down.

“I’m sorry, this is your day, and I’ve gone and made it about me and my feelings.”

“Your feelings are valid. I love you, and I want to know when things are bothering you. I’d rather have uncharacteristically intense conversations over breakfast, than for you to bottle everything up, yeah?”

Dan nodded, not trusting himself to speak at that moment. Phil always knew exactly what he needed to hear, even if he himself had no idea.

“Thank you.” He said, wrapping his arms around Phil, and resting his head on top of his, “I don’t know what I’d do without you sometimes.”

“You probably wouldn’t be worrying about your boyfriend turning 29.”

“That’s a very good point.” Dan giggled, suddenly feeling ten times better. Phil always had that effect on him. He was tempted to push Phil back onto the couch and finish what they started earlier, but one glance at the clock on the TV showed that they were running low on time. “We really do need to get ready for your hypothetical birthday celebration now.” He told Phil.

Phil didn’t respond, he only nodded in agreement as he trailed after Dan, who chuckled inwardly when he realized Phil had spent his entire day following him around the house, and continued to do so as they returned to Dan’s room.  
“I knew I was missing something!” Phil cried as he ran over to Dan’s night stand to retrieve his phone, “why wasn’t it on my side?”  
“I told you, your mum said to wish you a happy birthday when she called this morning.”

“You didn’t mention that part.”

“I’m mentioning it now, aren’t I?”

“You’re impossible.” Phil laughed as he sat sat cross-legged on Dan’s bed, bouncing with anticipation as he watched him get dressed. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the DVD of baby videos Dan brought back from his parents house.

“I thought you’d started on that.”

Dan turned around, and Phil pointed at the DVD.

“Oh, yeah, I meant to, but I didn’t want to do it so close to your video.”

“Makes sense.”

“It’s really surreal to watch them, though, almost as weird as watching yours.”

“What do you mean?”

“Seeing you as a baby, seeing you now. I don’t know, it’s just hard to wrap my head around. You were a cute baby though.”

“Not as cute as you.”

“Phil, your first word was ‘light’, I don’t think you can get much cuter than that.”

“You already knew that, though. I told you ages ago.”

“Well, yeah, but I didn’t believe you then. Now there’s video evidence, and you’re never living it down.”

“But you were just so squishy and adorable, with your curly hair and teddy bear.”

“Excuse you, you had a teddy bear too.”

“Yes, but I didn’t sleep with it until I was 18. Also I’m not a squish.”

“Take that back!”

“Nope.”

“Take it back!”

“Nah.”

“I’ll tickle you!”

“I’d like to see you try…squish.”

Dan tackled Phil back onto the bed. The mattress squeaked in protest under their combined weight, and Dan ran his hands up Phil’s sides, tickling him mercilessly. Phil tried to roll away, but Dan was relentless.

“Light!” He giggled, “light, light, light!”

“Stop,” Phil gasped, “stop or I’ll…”

“You’ll what, Phil?”

“I’ll light you on fire.” He threatened.

“I think that might damage our branding a bit.” Dan said wryly as he finally gave Phil a break.

“I can do this without you, you know.”

“I meant my username, you twat.”

“Oh.”

“Oh.” Dan mocked.

Phil grinned sheepishly at Dan, who stuck his tongue out.

“What would you even change it to?”

“Danisonfire, obviously.

“What about Dandidn’tusetobeonfirebutthenhepissedoffhisboyfriendandnowhe’sonfire.” Phil suggested.

“I think I like my idea better.”

“Yeah, it might be easier for people to remember, now get off me, I need to get dressed.”

“I don’t know, I kinda like the shirtless look.”

“Tickles work both ways, you know.”

Dan’s eyes widened at the threat, and he hurriedly rolled off Phil. Phil snickered at his panic, and considered tickling him anyway, but he didn’t really fancy being late to the lunch he wasn’t supposed to know about.

“I’m old enough to pick out my own clothes.” Phil pretended to grumble, and Dan rolled his eyes, smiling at him fondly. Dan noticed Phil hesitating as he reached for his shirt, and Dan took the hint.

“I’ll meet you by the door.”

Phil nodded gratefully, thankful Dan understood his need for privacy. Dan was zipping up his coat when Phil joined him in the hall, and he followed Dan out the door and down the stairs. They stopped in the bathroom for one final check, and Dan turned to Phil.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

Phil nodded, already knowing what Dan was going to say.

“I do have something planned.”

“Can I tell you a secret? I already knew.”

“What? How? Who told?”

“You did.”

“You were listening through the walls, weren’t you?”

“Listening through the–Dan, I was bloody watching.”

“Shit.”

“Yup.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“I know.”

“Will you at least pretend to be shocked?”

“Of course, as long as you tell me where we’re going.”

“No way! I’ve got to keep some element of mystery.”

Phil pouted and Dan tried not to laugh as he took his hand, tugging him out the door.

“C’mon, Captain Spacecoat, we’ve got a party to get to.”

“I said I didn’t want a party!” Phil protested.

“You also said you didn’t want a blowjob, but we both know how that turned out.”

That shut Phil up, and Dan took the opportunity to drag him down the stairs and out into the chilly January air. His earlier nerves were still there, but they dissipated somewhat when he saw the look of childish excitement Phil was currently trying to hide. Phil spent the entire journey trying to coax their destination from Dan, but Dan refused to divulge anything. Phil changed tactics, trying to guess and zeroing in on Dan’s facial expression after every try. Dan looked smug when he realized Phil truly had no idea where they were going.

He was in for a treat.

  
—

  
Dan stumbled through the door, dragging a slightly tipsy, and very giggly Phil behind him.

“Okay birthday boy, remind me not to let you have an entire bottle of wine to yourself next time.” Dan sighed as he deposited Phil on the couch.

“Wait, where are you going!” Phil cried, making grabby hands at Dan.

“I’m ordering pizza.”

Phil frowned, but dropped his arms as he watched Dan go retrieve his macbook. When he returned, Phil scrambled onto his lap, forcing Dan to balance the laptop on the arm of the couch. Once the order was in, Dan set aside his computer, and pulled Phil closer. He let Phil babble about their evening to him, as if he hadn’t been there, absent-mindedly stroking Phil’s hair as he talked. Phil wouldn’t let Dan start the show until the pizza arrived, and when it did, Phil was already somewhat sobered up. Dan had just sat the boxes down, and was reaching for a slice, when he noticed Phil eyeing him with curiosity.

“Are you going to have a crisis every birthday now?” He asked.

“Probably.” Dan replied.

“Alright.”

Phil settled into the couch, and started up the episode, grinning as the title screen appeared in lieu of the familiar theme. The characters appeared, and the opening notes of the first song began. Dan watched as Phil started humming along, and suddenly it hit him.  
Yes, Phil was 29 now, a real proper adult, who Dan knew was wearing sonic boxers underneath his black jeans. His 29 year old boyfriend with his mismatched socks, and sugary cereals. Who did his taxes while wearing a moose hat, and presented awards shows in animal print shirts. Who still insisted all arguments could be solved through a game of Mario Kart.

Dan realized he’d been focusing too much on Phil’s age, a meaningless number that shouldn’t dictate Phil’s life, or the way Dan saw him. This was still his Phil, still the 22 year old Dan met 6 years ago. Yes, he was older, his hair was shorter, he was a bit more mature, but he was still inherently Phil

And Dan loved him for it.

**_“…it’s evergreen.”_ **


End file.
